


Pitch Black

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [17]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “It’s pitch black and I can still see you blushing.”
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Pitch Black

“Stop moving,” Illya hissed. 

“Don't act like you’re not enjoying this.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Peril, **it’s** **pitch** **black and I can still see you blushing**.” 

“I’m fighting urge to snap your neck.” 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Illya could hear the smirk. 

It seemed like Napoleon was about to say something else but Illya slapped a hand over his mouth and waited as the sound of running feet passed the closet. 

“All clear. Let’s go.” 

“Why rush?” 

“The sooner we get out, the sooner we get back to the hotel.” 

“Well, when you put it like that, what are we waiting for.” 


End file.
